Le karma ou le prix de ses actes
by Darkie59
Summary: Subaru vit de ses cambriolages. Il a décidé de mener une vie solitaire à un détail près: son "stagiaire". POV Baru.


Et voilà mon nouveau OS. Il s'agit d'un Baru/Tacch comme elle a demandé et il faut savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un truc dans lequel ils sont drôles ou cons... Et bien voilà ce que cela donne.

Je ne compte pas faire de suite car pour moi tout est dit. A vous d'imaginer la fin.

N'hésitez pas à proposer des couples dans vos commentaires. ça me fait toujours plaisir de réaliser ce genre de demande. Merci pour vos com et bonne lecture!

* * *

Moi, Shibutani Subaru je suis ce que nous pouvons communément appeler un professionnel du vol, un cambrioleur. Je ne devrais pas en être fier et pourtant, pourtant j'excelle dans ce « métier » que j'adore plus que tout.

Repérer la future cible, toujours une bijouterie fameuse assez surveillée me fascine. Je dois bien entendu, le plus discrètement possible cartographier les lieux et recenser tous les moyens de sécurité mis en place : caméras, alarmes, gardes, rien ne m'échappe. Il s'agit finalement de la phase la plus risquée à mon sens. On doit en effet à un moment ou à un autre pénétrer dans les lieux à découvert et donc être filmé. Il m'est même arrivé d'acheter une ou deux bricoles pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Après cette étape il faut planifier et envisager toutes les possibilités. La police reste de toute manière le soucis le moins important. Je ne dirai pas qu'ils sont mauvais mais les agents vraiment bons manquent cruellement dans ce domaine. Ils semblent avoir beaucoup de volonté en intégrant le système et peu à peu ils deviennent désintéressés voir des criminels eux-même. Corruptions, chantages et j'en passe les films sont encore loin d'imaginer l'ampleur du phénomène. Je pense même que si les réalisateurs le savaient ils déprimeraient pendant des années.

Si je le sais moi-même c'est parce que j'ai un jour été l'un d'entre eux. J'ai tenu trois ans avant de claquer la porte totalement écœuré. Les cambriolages c'est quand même autre chose que devoir couvrir les trafics de drogue de ses collègues ou pire.

Je me sers maintenant de tous les enseignements acquis à l'école de police ou sur le terrain pour réaliser mes casses. Finalement pour être un bon criminel soyez d'abord un flic. On comprend ainsi facilement les limites du système d'enquête.

L'ADN reste bien entendu ma préoccupation numéro un. Je ne peux me permettre aucune erreur car en temps qu'ex policier je suis fiché automatiquement. Mes cheveux sont donc toujours soigneusement enfouis dans un bonnet au-dessus duquel j'ajoute la cagoule réglementaire.

Pour éviter les empreintes je porte des gants et j'inspecte avec minutie ma tenue à la recherche du moindre débris organique. Je refuse de tomber pour un manque de préparation ou un instant de paresse.

Pour n'avoir aucune faille j'ai décidé de me couper de ma famille et de mes amis. Je mène une vie solitaire ou presque. Bien entendu je n'ai pas non plus d'animaux. Chiens, chats, lapins et compagnie perdent leurs poils et cela est impossible pour moi.

Finalement à part ma télévision je n'ai qu'une compagnie : le « stagiaire » que je forme du mieux que je peux. Il a du talent et même si je le garde encore éloigné des gros coups il sait se montrer efficace. Je lui explique avec soin tous les éléments qui doivent retenir son attention et une fois sur place il agit vite et bien avec précision et méticuleusement. J'ai l'espoir de bientôt pouvoir l'emmener partout avec moi.

Tacchon, c'est ainsi qu'on le surnomme dans le milieu, m'a été présenté il y a de cela deux ans par une connaissance. Le « petit » voulait se former et on lui a conseillé d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec moi. Au départ j'étais plutôt méfiant. Quand on voit débarquer ce genre d'hurluberlu on soupçonne toujours qu'il soit une taupe, un flic en infiltration. J'ai donc fait les recherches d'usage et une fois rassuré je l'ai de nouveau contacté. Je ne dirai pas que je lui fait entièrement confiance parce que faire confiance signifie perdre sa vigilance. Je fais donc attention mais un peu moins qu'avant.

Je ne sais pas grand chose sur son passé. Juste que avant de me rejoindre il a perdu ses parents dans un accident assez sombre. Après cela il a virevolté entre plusieurs petits boulots puis il a atterri dans un club d'hôtes. Selon son ancien patron que j'ai rencontré il s'en tirait assez bien, voir même carrément bien mais il ne se sentait pas fait pour le métier.

Il n'aimait pas parler plus que nécessaire et ne cherchait pas vraiment à séduire ses clientes mais son air pensif, parfois triste, fascinait les femmes qui se disputaient sa présence à leurs tables. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps mais il avait choisi une autre voie plus en adéquation avec ce qu'il était vraiment.

J'ai appris à composer avec ses silences et j'en suis même arrivé à l'aimer pour cela. Être à ses côtés m'apaise et me suffit de le regarder pour retrouver mon calme.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il pense de moi mais quand il me permet de dormir en sa compagnie je me sens enfin moins seul.

Hier j'ai finalement repéré le lieu idéal pour notre prochaine intervention. Le butin récolté devrait être assez conséquent pour nous permettre de vivre tranquillement pendant quelques temps. J'ai assez « d'économies » pour vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de mon existence sans me préoccuper des soucis financiers mais si j'ajoute Tacchon à la donne il me faut un peu plus. Il mange trop cet homme. A lui seul il dévore les réserves d'une ville comme Paris en une année ! J'exagère à peine. Quand il ne parle pas il mange or il ne parle pas souvent...

J'ai déjà fait la carte de la bijouterie mais j'ai décidé d'envoyer aujourd'hui Tadayoshi (de son vrai prénom). Je veux voir si il est capable de détecter tous les dangers par lui-même.

En attendant son retour je patiente donc à la maison en échafaudant déjà plusieurs plans d'actions possibles. Je préfère privilégier la sécurité au spectaculaire et surtout je refuse d'utiliser la moindre arme. Les vols doivent se faire sans une seule victime. Personne à part nous ne doit être sur les lieux. Si je remarque la présence d'un membre du personnel je préfère tout annuler et remettre cela à plus tard. Tuer quelqu'un n'est pas une expérience que je souhaite même à mon pire ennemi. Être policier implique ce genre de chose et c'est peut être aussi pour cela que j'ai abandonné cette profession.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Tacchon, concentré comme à son habitude, entre dans la pièce. Il s'installe sans un mot puis me tend une feuille sur laquelle on peut trouver tous les renseignements qu'il a obtenu.

D'après ce que je peux voir il ne semble rien avoir oublié et cela me rend fier. Sans réfléchir je me penche vers lui et je scelle nos lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Ce n'est pas le premier et pourtant mon cœur s'emballe encore à ce simple contact. Lui me laisse faire comme d'habitude. Il n'agit pas mais il ne me repousse pas non plus. Peut être qu'il trouve ça gênant d'initier le mouvement. J'ai également appris à faire avec.

Après cela il s'est levé et je connais par avance sa future destination : le frigo, sa victime préférée. Pendant qu'il mange je finalise les derniers détails et quand il revient je commence mes explications.

- On devrait agir demain soir vers 23 heures 30. A cette heure là le gardien va toujours dans le petit restaurant de ramen du coin de la rue. Par contre on aura seulement un créneau de dix minutes. Le restaurateur prépare toujours sa commande à l'avance de sortes qu'il fait simplement l'aller-retour. Ça va pour le moment ?

- Oui.

- Ensuite il y a cinq caméras dont trois filmant le contenu de la vitrine. Pas besoin de s'en occuper vu que nous serons cagoulés comme d'habitude. Reste le plus gros problème qui est ?

- L'alarme qui se déclenchera dix secondes après que nous ayons explosé la vitre.

- Exact. On devra se dépêcher. Il faut récupérer la plus grande quantité de marchandises possible en une minute maximum. Cela fait on abandonne le reste sans regret et on disparaît. La voiture sera à proximité avec le moteur en route. Tu as fait changer les plaques ?

- Oui, ce matin. On ne doit pas s'en inquiéter.

- Parfait alors. Des questions ?

- Hmm on s'attaque à quelles pièces ?

- Prends les bagues en priorités. Je vais m'occuper des colliers pendant ce temps.

- Alors ça ira.

Pas besoin d'en parler plus longtemps, tout est déjà réglé. Tacch allume la télé et s'allonge à moitié sur le canapé. J'aimerai vraiment de temps en temps savoir à quoi il pense. Le mystère est un puissant aphrodisiaque mais cela devient rapidement frustrant. Je pourrai bien entendu utiliser mes contacts dans la police pour tout découvrir de lui mais à quoi bon ? J'aurai surtout l'impression de l'avoir trompé et d'avoir violé sa vie privée. Peut être qu'un jour il arrivera à se confier sans crainte.

Ma mère me disait toujours que en amour il ne fallait jamais forcer son partenaire. Elle ne parlait sans doute pas de la même chose mais peu importe ! Ce principe me semble bon pour tous les domaines.

Vers vingt heures comme tous les soirs depuis un an maintenant je prépare notre dîner pendant que Tadayoshi écrit dans son journal. Il ne m'a jamais autorisé à l'ouvrir jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je respecte cette décision même si cela devient de plus en plus compliqué. Entre ces pages se trouvent toutes ses idées sur la vie et donc sur moi. Je dois résister encore.

Nous mangeons dans le calme et subitement, une fois le repas avalé, il se lève de table. Après une vague explication il quitte notre logement pour acheter quelque chose si j'ai bien compris. Soit, de toute façon il n'a pas besoin de mon accord pour agir. Il me laisse donc seul et je remarque son journal traînant sur la table. Il semble vouloir me tenter avec sa couverture rouge le fourbe !

J'hésite environ cinq minutes puis j'approche lentement. Si son contenu était important Tacch ne le laisserait pas ici... Peut être même qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une invitation de sa part. Question respect de sa vie privée on repassera...

Je l'ouvre délicatement et je tombe sur la date d'aujourd'hui. Son écriture est précipitée, brouillonne et plein de ratures. Elle ne correspond pas à son caractère apparent.

Je commence ma lecture et je blêmis.

« 20/06

Demain enfin je pourrai mettre fin à tout cela. Cette torture se terminera quand il s'écroulera sur le sol. Je n'aurai plus à supporter sa présence, ses attouchements pervers et infâmes. Je ne devrai plus accepter de l'écouter me parler de ses principes d'ordure. Je le tuerai d'une balle en pleine tête et je savourerai cet instant.

Il ne désire pas tuer son prochain alors qu'il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à tuer mes parents. Avec ses collègues il les a abattu froidement pour une simple histoire de vol. Je les vengerai et je cracherai sur son corps pour lui montrer à quel point je le hais.

Il crèvera comme un chien et moi je renaîtrai enfin. »

Je ferme les yeux et laisse deux larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je pourrai bien entendu m'enfuir mais à quoi bon ?

Je n'ai tué que deux personnes dans ma vie et il est sans doute temps d'en payer le prix. Ce couple n'avait pas vraiment volé non, il avait simplement décidé de garder ce qui lui appartenait.

Notre directeur avait décidé d'agrandir sa propriété et pour cela il avait besoin de racheter les maisons de ses voisins. Eux ils avaient refusé et nous avions été chargé de régler le problème. Après une brève mise en scène nous les avions descendu faisant passer cela pour de la légitime défense suite à un cambriolage. Tout le monde nous avait crû et deux jours après je donnais ma démission.

On paye tous pour ses crimes un jour. C'est écrit dans le karma. Mon temps est arrivé.

J'ouvre le journal à la dernière page et j'y griffonne un « je t'aime et je comprend » puis je le remet à sa place.

Demain sera mon dernier jour.


End file.
